This invention relates to filament trimmers and, more particularly, to an attachment for conventional filament line trimmers which converts the trimmers into an apparatus for removal of grass clippings generated during the trimming operation.
Conventional filament line trimmers are known in the art and comprise an electric motor or gas engine that rotatably drives a filament line at a relatively high rate of speed to cut grass and is particularly useful in trimming about the edges of swimming pools, patios, driveways, walkways and the like. The conventional line trimmer typically includes a spool of cutting filament which is attached to the shaft of the rotating electric motor or gas engine.
Prior to this invention, there existed no simple way of converting a filament trimmer into a dual functional apparatus which not only clips the grass, but also removes the grass clippings from the serviced area without extensive modification of the trimmer. Thus, the unsightly appearance left by clippings generated by the operation of a filament line trimmer is eliminated and the necessary operator time to collect and remove the clippings is greatly reduced.